Alice College
by YellowOrangeRed
Summary: Every girl swooned in front of him, but none of them saw his smiling face. It was just too much out of limit. Every boy was astonished in front of her, and her smiles who made the day of many people. But she was just out of their league. He was Natsume Hyuuga. 20 years. She was Mikan Sakura. 19 years.
1. Chapter 1 -New student

Every girl swooned in front of him, but none of them saw his smiling face. It was just too much out of limit.

Every boy was astonished in front of her, and her smiles who made the day of many people. But she was just out of her league.

He was Natsume Hyuuga. 20 years.

She was Mikan Sakura. 19 years.

At the Alice College, a brunette was running in the hallways. Like always, she was late to her first course, in the morning. Arriving in front of her classroom, she opened the door slowly. Her professor Narumi smiled at her sweetly. Seeing his expression, she smiled brightly back, and exclaimed " I'm sorry professor Narumi."

"It's okay Mikan. You can go to your seat."

"Thank you. Good morning everyone !"

At the beginning of the semester, all the students in her class found it weird that she always greeted them. College is not like High School. You have more different classes with different people. Who would want to know every single one and be friends with them ? But they discovered this little sunshine who was the exeption to the unsaid rule.

When Mikan heard their answers to her greeting, she smiled even more brightly. Suddenly, the door reopened in a flash, a boy with crimson eyes and raven hair entering the room.

"I'm the transfer student to this major."

Did I mention that the majors at Alice College are special ? There's the normal ones. And there's sport and dance normally two majors different but there you can graduate from the two. So you can do different majors and still graduate in time, as if you did one. It was only more work.

Narumi smiled to him, but the boy didn't return it just staring bored at him.

"Welcome to Alice College major sports and dance, mister" reading the paper the new student gave him, "Natsume Hyuuga."

No reaction from Natsume, Narumi continued, feeling stressed "You can sit in the back, if you'd like. I was just beginning to explain the story of the hip hop dance."

No word said, Natsume went to the indicated seat, ignoring all the girl's whispering. When he sat, the brunette in front of him turned to him.

"Hey I'm Mikan Sakura. The guy next to me is Tsubasa and next to him is Misaki. If you want anything just tell us !"

_Tch I'm sure it's just an act to approach me, _thought Natsume disgusted by previous experience. He didn't answer her so Mikan just smiled and turned back her attention to the professor. Natsume just stared at her back, bored, before eavesdropping Tsubasa's conversation with the brunette.

"Mikan ! How much do I have to tell you ? If someone doesn't greet you why greet him ?"

"But, but he is a new student ! Of course he won't greet me, he doesn't know us !" was her happy reply.

"Whatever cupcake, don't forget you have to rehearsal with us today !"

"How many time do I have to tell you to drop this surname Tsubasa ?!" frowned a little Mikan and making sure to make a mental note to go to the rehearsal with Tsubasa and Misaki.

An hour passed before Narumi dismissed the class, most girls ran towards Natsume. Most, yeah because two girls were busy joking with a bunch of boys. One of them, named Kitsu, stood up suddenly yelling.

"Mikan ! How could you ?! With him of all !"

All the students were silent.

_No. Mikan and Kitsu weren't dating, _thought everyone, _how could she cheat at him ? _Even Natsume was watching them, by the corner of the eye.

"How could you eat all Anna's cookies with Koko ?! Without leavin' me any !"

The little group broke down in laugher.

"Oh please, Kitsu ! Seein' you this sad is making my heart ache ! Noooooo !" Mikan acted depressed, a little too much, giving the scene more laughers from the group.

The rest of the class just sighed and went back to, or sleeping, or questioning the new guy.

_What was this group ? Too bad Ruka is in the veterinary major. I'll just have to support them a little more... _Thought Natsume. Because a girl just stood up and with one cough, every girl shut up. Except the little group.

"Hello hot guy." She greeted him with a flirtous wink "I'm Luna K…"

She was interrupted by the laughs of Misaki and Mikan.

Glaring a them, she continued "So I was saying, I'm Luna Koiz…" For the secong time, she was interrupted this time by Tsubasa and Koko's yelling like girls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH A SPIDER !"

All the students laughed at them, forgetting about Luna _Koizumi _for a little time.

"GUYS ! Shouldn't we be going to the …"

"... VOLLEYBALL COURSE ! Crap I was sure we forgot something ! Come guys we should run …"

So like I was saying before there's the major sport/dance. Like there's sports and dance majors alone. For example, some guys did only sports while Luna and other girls did only dance. Mikan and her group all did the double major like Natsume who stood up and followed them in the hallways.

Koko turned to him "You're Natsume right ? I'm Koko. So you are in double major too, huh ? Cool to have a new classmate bro'."

Kitsu gave him a salute "Kitsu, at your service dude."

Finally, the only quiet boy spoke "Mochu, be careful of your actions near me…"

Mikan laughed lightly before telling him "Let's just be nice okay Mochu ? He's still a new guy."

Natsume was surprised about their welcome. They made him feel as if they had been friends since long ago, but being able to mask his emotion he had put a bored mask.

Mikan thought for a second, before addressing him a friendly smile. "Natsume I think I'll be your partner."

Tsubasa thought about it too "Oh yeah it's true Mikan is the only one without a fixe partner since we were impair and everyone wanted to be with her in the two classes."

Misaki looked at Mikan, sadly "So we aren't together in dance with Tsubasa anymore Mik' ! Hey Natsume ! Do you want to exchange partners ?"

For the first time, the raven-haired guy took part in the conservation "Even if I don't wanna be with a childish girl, I want less to be partnered with a childish boy."

Koko bursted in laughers while Mikan and Tsubasa were pouting.

"We arrived to the gym, come on guys, who have an idea ?" asked Mochu, panicked.

"ME ! Mikan follow my lead !" Misaki answered excited.

Kitsu approached Natsume and whispered to him "Every time we arrive late we think 'bout an excuse to give. And every time it finishes in ... something."

Laughing lightly he promised "You'll see."

Misaki took a deep breath and opened the big door of the volley court.

"Yo coach ! How are you t'day ?"

"Misaki ! You are LATE AGAIN" yelled the coach.

"But coach we have a real excuse this time ! ''

"Oh yeah ?! Let's hear it. And please, don't repeat yourself like last time !" said the coach, sarcastic.

"Well we need time in the restroom to, you know, make sure about some girl thing." Continued the pinked-haired girl.

"Oh ... But that doesn't explain why the boys are late too !" Said the coach, a little embarrassed.

"Oh No !" giggled a little Misaki. "It wasn't for me and Mikan ! It was for them …" she continued glancing towards Mikan who immediatly took part in the conversation.

"I'm not worried about the fact that they are hiding their true nature" Said the brunette, looking worried. "But about the fact that Kitsu didn't have them all that month. You know what that mean." She whispered to the coach "He might be pregnant !"

The adult looked at them, disbelieving. Shocked, the boys couldn't talk. Suddenly, the whole class exploded. Some were on the ground laughing while others couldn't stop the tears.

"I will never win against your excuses ! Go change QUICKLY and COME BACK you will do 5 more laps."

"YES COACH !" answered the group of friends and ran towards the changing-room. Natsume blinked. These guys are unbelieving.

When he exited the locker-room the first, he saw Mikan exiting from the opposite one to them, looking at the ground, seeming lost in her thoughts.

"Oi."Called her Natsume.

She wasn't prepared for it.

"NATSUME ! Don't you ever do it again !" She scolded him like a little child.

He didn't find anything other than "Whatever." to answer her.

"By the way in that course, watch out of the other guys, they always want to see what the newbies are capable of. Give your best but not all of your secrets today. Like that, next time you will leave a bigger impression and will be remembered as strong."

"Did they test you too ?" Asked her Natsume, curious.

"Yup." She answered before beginning to run her laps.

He followed her silently before continuing the conversation "So what did they do?"

"Ya know ... The basics. We made a bet. That I couldn't beat the college's champion record. It left a strong impression on them."

They continued to run silently, but Natsume could see the smile on Mikan's face. She felt free.

**Hey guys. So I know that its the second fan fiction I post on this site. And frankly, when I first wrote them, I didn't want to post them. Guess I changed my mind. So I will be posting lots of fictions, I think. And I hope you like every single one of them. Hard wish :p Just review if you appreciate it, or don't like something about it. And if you are lazy (LIKE ME *confession*), a favorite/follow will make me know you here and you like it :D **

**PS: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**PPS: I always post things too late :p I'm practically snoring right now o.o :)**

**See you soon xx**

**YellowOrangeRed.**


	2. Chapter 2 -The pick-up lines

_Eww._

The only eatable thing in the cafeteria is an apple. The rice was cold and smelly, no fish or meat was left. If only Tsubasa and Koko didn't tell him to wait for them before they showered after the sport course. Not only he waited for them hungry, but when they finished they told him that they wanted to exchange with him their numbers and then go back to their dorms. And now, no food was left. Besides, Natsume is hungry. A hungry Natsume is a furious and a bad news Natsume. He took two apples in his right hand and ran his left one in his jet black hair. His eyes searched a familiar face, before he remembered the fact that his best friend did not have the same break on Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

_Today is Monday. Shit._

Annoyed, he turned back towards the glass door that took to the university's gardens. Most of the benches were occupied by couples that reeked from love's perfume. Hugs, kisses, holding hands,… Thanks to all the PDA happening around the young man, his mood worsened. His feet took him as a result to the most secluded corner of the giant garden, the corner no one spared a glance towards, because it was the furthest section from the entrance. Actually it wasn't just a corner it was a small hillock where you could see a sakura tree and wild grass, small flowers enriched the greens herbs.

Natsume let his self fall on his knees before laying his head on the grass.

No people, no talking, no screaming, laughing, crying, playing. Nothing. Finally at peace.

Closing slowly his eyes and enjoying the breeze, he mentally made today's evaluation.

_Teacher, feminine._

_Flirty girls in dance major._

_Met crazy new people that seems to think that I…_

"Hey Natsume!"

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a familiar voice. But where did it come from ? No one could be seen near,_ unless … _

"What are you doing up there ?"

Mikan Sakura was up on the highest branch of the sakura tree.

"I always come here." The brunette smiled to him before going down branch by branch. "The question is: What are you doing here ? Nobody comes here !"

The young man didn't even bother answering her question, and decided to return to inside the cafeteria and sit on a table alone. But before turning his back and walking away, he noticed a crack on the frail branch the brunette was going to put her foot on.

"Hey! Watch out!"

However it was too late and the hazel-eyed girl was falling and landed on her left side. Fortunately, she had the reflex of protecting her head, putting both arms. Nonetheless, the fall hurt.

The black-haired boy ran towards her and saw her chuckling.

"Are you… Are you crazy ?" Natsume didn't know why, but he couldn't stop himself from scolding her. "What if you died ? You could have if you fell on your head ! "

The brunette let her right arm repose on her eyes and he first thought it was normal, before he saw tears rolling the sides of her cheeks, and falling onto the grass.

"Are you… Are you okay ?" For the second time today, the new student stuttered. This feeling was new for him. Hesitation. And fear of hurting the other person's feelings.

Mikan stayed quiet for another minute, before replying with a short nod.

"Just help me sit up. Please."

After that, they both noticed blood and marks on the side she fell on.

"Well, shit. It is going to hurt, while dancing." Joked Mikan trying to relax Natsume's poker face, thinking he was angry or annoyed at her. "But don't worry ! We won't get a bad grade ! I can still move."

A sigh was heard from the black-haired boy before he turned and squat in front of her. Not sensing a movement from Mikan, he urged her to climb on his back.

After he arrived to the infirmary, and gave her to the university's doctor who took care of her, he concluded that it was time to use Koko's number.

" 'Sup ?"

Natsume was surprised by the greeting he had, Koko didn't even know him that well.

How will he tell him that his friend was hurt.

"Mikan fell from the tree, and I took her to the nurse. Just wanted to inform you."

Curse his straight-forwardness.

"What ?! Shit ! I told her never to climb so high on that sakura. Plus, Hotaru is coming to dinner today. What are we going to tell her ?!"

Natsume cleared his throat, sensing that the questions weren't even addressed to him.

"Oh yeah Natsume ! Stay with Mikan, we are coming. And please hold her hand if she needs to be near a needle. She has always been afraid from it. Thanks." _Toot, toot, toot, …_

_Seriously ? _Annoyed, Natsume sat down, while ruffling, again, his hair.

"You do that a lot ya know ?" Mikan was now sitting next to him, and he didn't even sense her. If he wasn't Natsume Hyuuga, he would have jumped or at least made a small sound. But no… That doesn't match his appearance.

"Whatever." After hearing no answer, he finally thought that the conversation was over.

"You will go bald if you ruffle them that much !"

Staring at her blankly, he didn't know how to answer. She had this effect, the effect of confusing him with her unexpected actions. He realised that in just half a day.

The brunette bursted in laughers "Come on ! You know I'm joking right ? Besides girls will still find you handsome without your hair."

Did she just say that ?

Just as he watched her quietly laughing, the door slammed, suddenly open, on the wall next to it.

"MIKAN ! YOU STUPID IDIOTIC FOOLISH GIRL !"

"Misaki. You do know that stupid, idiotic and foolish means the same damn thing."

Natsume's red eyes looked at the strange girl that came into the room with Misaki.

"But you are right. Mikan is an idiot."

Contrarily to what others would do, mainly cry, after getting insulted and injured the same day, the hazel-eyed woman laughed her heart out. Standing up, she happily jumped unto the new girl's arm.

"HOTARU ! I KNEW YOU WOULD COME !"

"Stupid. If you wanted to see me, just call me."

Immediately, Mikan stopped giggling and hugging, and looked down guiltily.

"Let me guess." Continued the black-haired girl. "You forgot your phone in your room, and when you remembered it, you were too lazy to walk back."

"You know me sooooo well !" Laughed lightly the injured one.

"As expected of Hotaru." Said Misaki, before lightly slapping her shoulder.

Amethyst eyes narrowed and glared towards the red pinkish haired girl, before turning to its original attention.

"You will always take it with you now."

"If you ask me to, Hotaru"

"That wasn't a question. It was an order."

Heavy step were heard from the corridor.

"Damn. These idiots are here." Muttered Hotaru.

Abruptly, four heads could be seen peeking from the opened door.

Hotaru shrugged Mikan's hug and approached them quickly, glaring and reprimanding them.

Natsume remarked that Mikan was already chatting with Misaki, not even paying attention to the others. However, he did. Curiosity pushed him to discreetly eavesdrop on them.

"Idiots. Why am I surrounded by idiots? Didn't I tell you never to leave Mikan alone ? You know she loves trees, and meeting new people, and getting into trouble ! Yet you left her alone."

"But Hotaru, we needed to go to the dorms, and change our clothes…" Whined Tsubasa.

"All four of you ! Ugh."

Koko said staring seriously at Mikan. "Hotaru. You cannot protect her every second."

"I can try."

"But can't succeed. I tried too."

"Well, I can. After all, you are an idiot, and I'm not." Smirked lightly the short-haired girl.

"Whatevs dude." Responded a pouting Koko. "Plus Mikan is an expert in sports. If she doesn't kick a person's ass she will run away from it. And you know I'm right."

Natsume for the first time saw in the amethyst eyes of this girl, pride. Not in herself, but in her friend.

"Of course ! She is the fastest girl ever to have come to this university."

Serious again she warned them "But I don't want her to be hurt ever again. You know what the doc said ' one …"

" hit on her head and she could have died' We know Hotaru !" Tsubasa sighed.

Kitsu suddenly noticed Natsume's presence.

"Yo new guy !"

Everyone in the room stopped talking and turned towards the intruder, at least that was what Natsume felt like.

"Oh yeah! Hotaru ! That's Natsume. He helped me get here and was with me. Oh and he is my new partner. "

He was introduced by the smiling brunette, to the long girl that was named by others 'Hotaru'.

"Natsume. That's my best friend Hotaru. She isn't in the same major. She is specialising in business."

The two were now standing up face to face, glaring slightly at each other.

"Come on !" Urged them Mikan. "Shake hands and be friends !"

"Apple pie, doesn't work that way" Laughed Tsubasa.

"What's with this super lame nickname ?"

That came from both Natsume and Hotaru.

"See ! Told you we will all be friends." Announced Mikan, clapping two times her hands.

The infirmary's door opened again to reveal the blonde girl from the dance class, as remembered her the new student.

"Hey Luna !" Waved at her Kitsu, Mikan and surprisingly, Mochu.

Raising an eyebrow, she ignored them and walked to the medicine table and took one pill.

"My head is hurting from being near you." She grunted.

Koko decided to tease her "I thought you wanted to please Natsume."

She suddenly turned so fast to realise that in fact, the _handsome, sexy, beautiful, perfect_ new student was sitting on one of the seats.

"But it's not hurting anymore after seeing _such_ a handsome man." She said, eyeing Natsume, suggestively.

Misaki and Mikan laughed so much that all the others cracked a smile.

"Come on girl ! Even you could do a better pick-up line !" Teased the red-haired woman.

"Wait I have one !" Shouted Mikan attracting everyone's attention. "Is your name Google? Because you have everything I've been searching for."

Laughing Tsubasa wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Do you know what'd look good on you? Me."

They both laughed out loud before it was cut by Misaki's fist on the blue-eyed boy's head.

"Come on Misaki ! We know you like to read some funny pick-up lines ! Tell us some !"

Sighing, she turned to seek help from Koko or Kitsu but found looking at her interested.

"Only this time." She warned. Everyone excepts Hotaru, Luna and Natsume nodded quickly.

"You don't need car keys to drive me crazy."

Laughing, they all began to tell each other pick-up lines. Even Hotaru the Ice Queen played this game with them telling them "Boy, you can't spell 'Calculus' without 'us'."

on the side you could see Natsume staring amused and Luna who was actually trying not to laugh. When she didn't hear her new target laugh, she made a sour face. "You really are children ! Come on babe. We don't need to talk to immature people like them" She told the black-haired boy, winking at him. But she was bluntly ignored. Nonetheless, she just ruined the mood for the small group of friends.

"Maybe Natsume wants to be with us." Defended Mikan.

"Grow up ! Why would he listen to _stupid_ pick-up lines like yours ?"

Shyly, the brunette turned her gaze towards Hyuuga assuring herself that he wasn't _that _annoyed.

"It's okay." Finally, he talked. "I kinda find it funny." Even if his face didn't tell that he did, nobody questioned him.

Kitsu challenged him through his words " Then tell us one of your pick-up lines."

"I never use one." Answered him Natsume.

"Tell us ! If you had to which one !" Retorted Koko, excitedly.

Luna huffed and turned her back, walking out of the room. Ignoring her was not a hard task especially when everyone was staring at Natsume, testing him.

Sighing, he opened his mouth and said "Girl, you're the hottest thing I've ever seen, and I'm not just sayin' it… I'm Super Saiyan it."

All stared at him, not believing what they just heard. _Was that a pick-up line with a dragon ball's reference? _

Their laughs could be heard, even at the end of the long corridor. And in all these different laughters, Natsume found himself comfortable. He even let an unnoticeable chuckle escape.

**Hey guys ! Thanks to all your reviews and follows/favorites I continued tonight this story. I wasn't sure about writing it but I am a little proud from the ending. Because it actually help me improve my pick-up lines level XD **

**Seriously guys! Thanks so much :) Hope you like this chapter. If you do, click the follow/favorite button and if you are not too lazy to write some reviews (unlike me), why not ? ;)**

**PS: I don't own Gakuen Alice just this plot :D **

**PPS: Like always it is late here :p if you find any mistake, please do tell me. I will arrange it tomorrow because I am nearly snoring right now :D **

**See you soon xx**

**YellowOrangeRed.**


	3. Chapter 3 -News flash! Competition

_Where is she ?! _

A blue-haired boy with a star-shaped tattoo huffed discretely, and continued scanning the corridor. He was waiting for two of his best friend.

Finally, he could see one of the two running down the hall, frantically.

"Hey Misaki !" The boy waved. "I'm here !"

However, the young woman didn't have the time to stop herself from running, resulting in collapsing with her friend. Both were on the floor, groaning.

"What the heck, Misa' ?" Whimpered the blue-eyes boy.

"Tsubasa ! Stop groaning and help me get up from here."

Obeying her order, he took her hand and pulled her up.

"Now, tell me !"

"Tell you what ?"

"Tell me why the hell you were running like a crazy mad woman." Then the blue-haired boy paused. "Wait… Forget the 'like'. You are a crazy mad woman." He bursted out in laughers as soon as he finished his phrase, but as sudden as it began it finished, with Misaki's fist bumping his head.

"Seriously, tell me why the hell you were running." He was still recovering from his laugh, when he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Language Tsubasa, language."

They both didn't even need to turn around to recognise Mikan's voice.

"Sweet pie!"

"Mik'."

"Hey guys." Smiled the newcomer. "How are you on this beautif…"

The brunette didn't even have time to finish her sentence when Koko appeared from afar running towards them, holding a paper.

"Guys. Guys. Wait a sec. Guys! Finally…I…Found…You…"

"Koko, hon'. take a deep breath. Deep." Joked Misaki, while helping him keep his balance after all the running he has done.

"What the hell, Koko? Are you okay?" Questionned Mikan, concerned. Maybe something happened.

"Yeah. What happen…" Tsubasa began, before stopping, silently pondering. "Why the effah can you curse and I cannot ?!"

"Seriously, Tsubasa? Seriously? Now, you wanna talk about this? Just shut up." Ordered the pink-haired woman.

"You shut up, don't tell me to shut up."

It continued like that for a minute, before Koko stopped them.

"There is a competition!"

This single sentence of four words got the attention of the three others.

"And there is a prize."

Not only their attention was grabbed, but every single one of them could feel their ambition grow, already putting their mind on the prize.

However, that was too little informations, and Mikan asked for more.

"Actually, we don't know anything. Other than it could be anything, from dancing, to sports, to maybe cooking! We never know specially if Narumi is in the jury. You know how he is! He could transform us into top models for all he cares." Whined Koko.

Suddenly, Hotaru's voice added coming from behind them. "And we also know it's a competition that should be entered with a partner. Possibly, the partner from classes. But, all double-major classes, can choose different people, because some have different partners in each major."

"Shit Hotaru! Don't do that again!" Replied Mikan, before asking, "We know every single double-major dance-sports. There isn't anyone with different partners."

"Whatever. But to answer you, I remind you that other majors are offered to be mixed. Business and Cooking. Or Music and Dancing. You should know those Mikan. It's been what a semester you are here?"

"Not yet Hot', not yet." Answered Misaki, instead of the brunette.

"Wait" Paused Koko. "Did you just call her, Hot' ? As 'hottie' ? Nah seriously Misa'. You could do so much better as a nickname. Hotaru should be the 'cool' or 'ice queen' or maybe 'the SNOW WITCH' I AM SUCH A GENIUS!" exclaimed the clown of the group.

"You should be careful, Koko." Laughed nervously Mikan, knowing her best friend.

"Whatcha' talkin' abou…" He immediately forgot his own words, seeing the icy glare the short black-haired girl was sending him. He then rushed into excusing himself and ran towards the cafeteria. Probably to eat. Soon, Misaki and Tsubasa followed him, hungry.

"Does that mean me and you, Hotaru could be partners?" Jumped Mikan, realizing finally the chance of having different partners.

"Yes. We could be. But we won't be partners."

And just like that, all Mikan's dream for the competition shattered. "What?" She drawled. "Who will you chose ?!"

Hotaru looked at Mikan, before smiling slightly and telling her, it's a secret. But Mikan wouldn't be in her normal state if she stopped whining before she knew the name of the mysterious person.

"Yo."

Her fake sobs are interrupted by a voice that quickly became familiar in the brunette's head. Before even turning she began scolding him, for skipping class.

"Natsume! How many times do I have to tell you to never. Skip. Class. Again. Don't you understand… Oh. Hello Natsume's friend. I'm Mikan Sakura his partner, for two weeks. Or you could say for three hours." She lightly glared at the black-haired boy before smiling brightly at her new acquaintance, that came with Natsume was a prince-like blonde boy. You surely know that type. The nice perfect guy.

"Ruka Nogi. Best friend of Natsume. Nice to meet you Sakura."

"It's okay call me Mikan."

He would have answer her, if he didn't see the woman behind her.

"I-Imai ?" Stuttered the blonde boy.

"Good morning to you too Ruka Nogi." Evilly smirked Hotaru. "I have an interesting new for you."

"Oh. Really?" Flushed the blue-eyed man. _Oh damn. What scheme is she preparing?_

"Yeah. You are my partner. It's not a question." And with this bomb, she turned her back and began walking towards the business management class. Leaving two people in the dust and Natsume who didn't care about it.

"Oh you just arrive ! So you don't know about the…"

"The competition?" Interrupted Natsume Mikan's enthusiasm. "Yeah we know about it. Apparently Ruka is in it."

"Natsume if you want, I can still convince Imai…"

"Don't bother Ruka. I was out, even before Imai reserved you." Natsume's blank voice interrupted, this time, Ruka's sympathy. Turning around, he walked towards the gate, that took you to the principal street. But he couldn't even reach the metal door, before he sensed someone's presence following him. Pausing, he took a sharp breath and turned quickly. What he didn't expect was Mikan's closeness to him. Apparently, she too didn't calculate it, due to her reaction. Her cheeks were now rose and she began talking. _Maybe to annoy him about skipping classes. _

"Um, Natsume? I … I was thinking about… Ya know…" For the first time since he knew her, the girl was being shy. Normally, she would expose her idea with a punch of excitement.

"Actually I don't, little girl."

Distracted by his 'insult', she forgot her shyness and retorted. "I am not little, you are tall. Practically a giant." But she knew he won't take offence, because he was the perfect height. She then remembered what she wanted to first say. _Oh well screw it if he reject me…_

"Um, Natsume. Do you want to be my partner? I mean, you can say no! It's just that I had a list in my head and it was or Hotaru or you." Her gaze was fixed on the floor, and she couldn't see the surprise expression Natsume did, breaking his emotionless face.

"I repeat you can say no! But then I don't think I can find anyone… But it's okay I don't want to… Ya know…" For a minute she continued to ramble, before falling into the silence. _Oh shoot, might as well as look at him…_

The brunette was surprised to see a smirk on Natsume's lips. She was prepared for a sour or emotionless figure.

"Whatever little girl. I am not really into this competition, but I can't stop you from wanting me. I mean I am perfect. Right?" The black-haired boy enjoyed teasing her every time they saw each other. Before she replied, he interrupted her, again. "But okay. With you, I am in."

While watching him walk away, to skip again, Mikan couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her lips.

"Hey, big boy! Next time, I want to see you in class. And don't you ever interrupt me again."

Shame she couldn't see a similar smile to hers - maybe a little smaller - on Natsume's face due to his turned back.

**Hey guys ! It's been a month, a little more, that my vacation began. Yeyy! What about you? Is everything okay? I wish you a happy day :D Thank you so so so much for the follows, favorites and your reviews! Seriously, you don't know how many times I smiled :) **

**So I wasn't sure about what turn the story was going to take, but I think my new plan isn't THAT bad :P **

**Hope you like this chapter! If you do, just click the follow/favorite button and if you are not too lazy to write some reviews (unlike me SOMETIMES ), why not ? ;)**

**PS: I don't own Gakuen Alice just this plot :D**

**See you soon xx**

**YellowOrangeRed.**


End file.
